


Perhaps It Was Inevitable

by Iwouldwrite1000fics



Category: Mummies Alive
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwouldwrite1000fics/pseuds/Iwouldwrite1000fics
Summary: Rath and Nefer-tina develop something new between them and try to figure out how to handle it.





	Perhaps It Was Inevitable

They had always been opposites, even back when they were alive.  Nefer-tina’s idea of fun was to drive the horses as fast as they could go, kicking up sand and dust as her chariot raced across the desert.  Rath had always shaken his head at those antics, throwing in a comment about how Nefer would never get his garments clean, and going back to reading his scrolls. 

Nothing had changed since they had awakened in San Francisco.  Nefer-tina often went out dancing to all the different clubs she could find, letting her hair down and living it up.  Rath, if he bothered to go out at all, went to the library.

So why they were out by the bay kissing under the fading light of Ra neither could say.

Both of them knew why they were there of course.  Rath had wanted to perform an experiment and Nefer-tina had gone with him to watch the sunset, determined that one bad encounter with Bix wasn’t going to ruin her love of nature.  She had even said as much.  Telling Rath how she had done this back in their time too and it was nice sometimes to see that not everything had changed in 3000 years.  Rath had left his experiment then to stand next to her, telling her that the spirits of the Earth, Sky, and stars had been there long before them and would be there long after.  Nefer-tina remembered that she wanted to say something to that, but instead she shivered as a sudden wind came up.  Rath remembered that he put his arm around her shoulders.  No one knew who leaned in first, but they both knew there was kissing after that.  And Nefer-tina had to admit, as they rode back to the Sphinx in awkward silence, that Rath was a very good kisser.

***

They did their best to ignore what had happened.  Again it wasn’t overly hard with their divergent interests.  Though they did stay up late one night together adding a new upgrade to the Hot-ra and Rath may have given a passing thought to joining Nefer-tina on a night out even if he didn’t voice it.

Then it was their turn to the shopping.  They had always done it together since that time Scrab had called forth Sekmet from the Western Gate.  It had just become routine, and maybe that was where their…relationship began progressing. 

They went again because if they didn’t Ja-Kal would know something was wrong for sure and no doubt insist on a boring team building exercise until it was fixed. 

The food was purchased without speaking, but on the way back home Nefer-tina parked the Hot-Ra at the same spot where they watched the sunset the first time.  She wanted to have this out right here and right now.

She got out and stood there firmly with her back to him and Rath eventually gave in and got out as well.

“Nefer-tina, about what happened I-”

“Do you regret it?”

Rath was silent for a moment, but he knew if they were going to deal with this properly he couldn’t lie.

“No.”

She sighed. “Neither do I.”

“So why have we been avoiding each other?” Rath asked.

Nefer-tina didn’t answer.  She just leaned back against him and after a moment of hesitation Rath wrapped her arms around him gently.

“Rath, would this have happened back in Egypt?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean is…would this have happened if we weren’t like this?  Is this real or are we just falling for each other because there’s no one else?”

“A rose be any other name would still smell as sweet.  I would like to think that I would still care for you even if we weren’t like this.”

Nefer-tina smiled and played with a piece of her hair, bashfully. “Thank you, Rath. That was beautiful.”

“I do say that the way to a woman’s heart is with words.”

She turned around in his arms and kissed him then, letting this time be soft and sweet and slow.  He reciprocated and for a moment the world was right.

Eventually Nefer-tina reluctantly pulled back.

“We should get back before Armon complains that we let the ice cream melt.”

They got back in the car and drove home to the Sphinx, with Rath complaining about Nefer-tina’s driving the whole way.

The End


End file.
